Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent years, with development of terminals, various authentication methods for authenticating a user of a terminal have been applied to such terminals. For example, user authentication may be executed using biometric information, and the biometric information may include fingerprint information, iris information, and the like.
Meanwhile, when the user is authenticated by iris recognition (iris recognition or iris authentication), an authentication rate (or an iris recognition rate) is affected by various factors such as a performance of a camera, surrounding environments, and the like. Accordingly, in recent years, various user interfaces (UIs)/user experiences (UXs) for improving the user authentication rate through the iris recognition are increasingly needed.